No Need For Mass Murder
by Prince Janus
Summary: Kiyone kills everybody. As always let me know what you think.


No Need For Mass Murder  
  
by Prince Janus  
  
This story is rated R for violence. It's not set in any particular storyline. If a character going around killing everybody insight isn't your thing then I suggest you leave now. It's very different form anything else I have ever wrote. I usally write comedies. This story is told from the perspective of Kiyone.  
  
  
  
My name is Kiyone Makibi. The doctors have asked me to write down every thing that I remember about the events of those two days. They say it will help them to treat me. I don't know if anything can be done for me after what I did, but I will do as they say.  
  
First I would like to tell you a little about my self. I am, well I guess, I used to be one of the top agents in the Galaxy Police. I had one of the highest scores in Academy history on my final exam. Everyone expected me to go straight to the top of the Force. Life was good. It was sometime around then that the devil decided my life was going to well and decided to punish me. That punishment's name is Mihoshi.  
  
Mihoshi vanished once and I thought I was free. However I eventually ran into her on a planet in the middle of nowhere called Earth. She had been living peacefully there with the two missing Jurain princess and the space pirate Ryoko and the mad scientist Washu. If only I had been able to bring the lot of them in, I would have been the most famous agent in history. Eventually just as I had got Mihoshi on board the Yagami and we were heading into space I received a message that we had been reassigned to the Earth solar system.  
  
We had to get jobs to pay for food. You'd be surprised how much food ten people can eat. Especially Ryoko and Mihoshi. The problem was that every time we got a job Mihoshi would screw it up. I can't begin to count the times I have been working in a restaurant and heard an explosion in the kitchen. Mihoshi could find a way to make any kitchen blow up. It wasn't just restaurants, we tried every job imaginable, every time she got us fired. And in between failed attempts at making money we had to fight off demons of every type imaginable. It seems every freak in the universe is attracted to our little house.  
  
It all began last Tuesday. The day started out bad enough. I awoke to the sound of the Earth shaking. I looked out the window to see a man in a dark outfit firing energy blasts at the house. I sighed and rolled out of bed. I went over to Mihoshi who was snoring loudly. I told her to wake up. Once I was finally able to wake her up, we headed out into the hallway and meet Tenchi who was heading down the stairs. I looked at him and nodded and he nodded back. He knew that I was the only one that was half way sensible of the women in the house. When we got outside Ryoko was waiting for us on the porch. Ayeka followed by Sasami with Ryo-Ohki on her shoulder. Tenchi led us into battle against this new threat. I later found out he was some old nemesis of Washu. She really must have made it a point to annoy every single person she met at the Academy she attended. This particular man didn't even have the decency to fire laser bolts at us. He fired some kind of slime that got all over me. It took me two hours to wash all of that out of my hair. Eventually the man just flew up and disappeared. No explanation as to why he had attacked or why he left so suddenly. It had gotten to the point that I really didn't care anymore.  
  
Once we were finally ready Mihoshi and I had to floor Yagami to get to work. We were thirty minutes late as it was. We were working at a fast food restaurant on that day. Every thing went fine for the first few hours. Around lunch business started to pick up. As usual I was working the front. Putting Mihoshi in front of a computer screen was a bad idea. Of course putting her with an oven was a bad idea as well. It wasn't long before I heard the familiar scream followed by shouts of "Fire!"  
  
I ran back to find Mihoshi throwing water into a microwave that had something burning in it. I yelled at her and she started to cry. That's what she would always do when she screwed something up. Cry to me. I heard the manager come in. He then uttered those words I had become so used to hearing. "You're both fired." That was when it happened. I couldn't take it any more. Something in the back of my mind broke and told me that I had to stop this. She was the root of all my problems. I had to get rid of her. I had tried leaving before to find work on my own, but Mihoshi could never take a hint and always followed me. I looked down at the sniveling blonde girl. She disgusted me. How the hell had she achieved as high a rank as me? Every time she opened her mouth something idiotic came out. If she wouldn't leave me alone then I had to get rid of her. That was when the plan first started to form in my mind.  
  
Mihoshi was going to be eliminated, but if I could get rid of her why not the others? None of the others suspected it, but I liked Tenchi just as much as Ryoko and Ayeka. Why did they deserve all of his attention? If I got rid of them then Tenchi would have to choose me by default.  
  
As Mihoshi and I went back to Tenchi's house. She didn't say anything on the way back, perhaps she had got it through her thick skull that I was really mad this time. When we got back, I went to our room and locked the door. Mihoshi banged a few times and then she wandered off somewhere. I had to be alone to think of how I was going to do this. It took me a while, but finally I came up with a plan. I would need something from Washu to make this work though. I couldn't just ask for it though, she would be smart enough to be suspicious.  
  
It came to me suddenly. I jumped up and opened the door. I looked over the balcony. Mihoshi was watching a soap opera with Ryoko. I called down to her. She looked almost scared until I told her I wasn't mad any more and for her to come up to our room.  
  
She flew up the stairs like a young child at Christmas. She hugged me and thanked me for not being mad. I then asked her if she would like to go camping that night. Mihoshi had loved to sleep outside ever since we got stuck on a stakeout on one world. She quickly agreed and then started to pack. I told her to finish packing and then to wait at the house. I was going to go into the city and pick up a few things. She of course wanted to go with me, but when I frowned she backed off.  
  
I left Mihoshi packing and went down the stairs. Ryoko was continuing to watch TV. I went over to the door on the underside of the stairs and gently pushed it open. I stepped through into Washu's laboratory. Washu hated to be disturbed and when I snuck up on her she started yelling quite loudly, not that anyone outside of the lab could hear anything that happened inside. I would have to remember that fact. I told her I was going into town and asked if there was anything she wanted me to pick up. This caused her face to light up and she produced a large list of electronic items which I couldn't understand. I then got around to the real reason that I had come to see Washu. I asked her for a bag that had a link to subspace. Washu had several pockets on her dress that had such links. They allowed a person to store virtually anything in a very small space. I used the excuse that I couldn't carry all of her electronics without something like it. She agreed and gave me a tote bag. I laughed inwardly knowing that I had just outwitted the greatest scientific mind in the universe as she called herself.  
  
I left and walked toward the Yagami. Along the way I met Tenchi and Ayeka. She was walking close to him and lecturing him on something or other. I smiled at them as I passed. Tenchi smiled back but Ayeka just glared at me. Soon you won't have to put up with her Tenchi, I thought to myself. I boarded my ship and set off for the city.  
  
I arrived in the city around six P.M. that night. I went first to an electronics store and picked up the things that Washu had wanted. She had given me almost exactly the amount of money it took. After I had, I stuffed the electronics down into the bag that Washu had given me. The man looked at me kind of funny, I guess he had never seen something like that before. So I killed him. It was a simple matter really, I just pulled out my standard issue blaster and shot him in the forehead as we had been trained to do. That was the first time that I had ever killed anyone that wasn't trying to kill me first. I had no idea why I killed him. The act left me very cold inside. Unfortunately it was just the beginning  
  
I then turned the sign on the front door of the store to closed and walked out. I made my way down the street to a gun store in one of the seedier parts of town. Ammu-Nation was the name of the place. What a cute name I thought as I went in. I looked around for a few minutes, picking up the items that I wanted. A sniper rifle, two electromagnetic pulse mines, an explosive mine with a remote detonator, a rocket launcher, and a tranquilizer gun. I was armed almost like that Joanna Dark woman off of Sasami's video game. Of course most of these items were highly illegal.  
  
I began to stuff all of these weapons down into the bag. The owner of the store who had been staring at me the entire time started to yell now. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him going for a gun under the counter. He was far to slow for my reflexes though and I dropped him with another shot from my blaster. I gathered ammunition for all of the weapons that I had basically stolen and made my way out of the store. I made my way back to Yagami hiding a smile as I passed the electronics store.  
  
Once back at the house I found that Mihoshi had finished packing and was ready to go. I told her to wait just a minute while I gave some items to Washu. She nodded and smiled like the idiot she was. I went into the lab and found Washu and Ryoko looking at a computer monitor. I dumped out the electronics on a table and carefully placed the remote mine in the center of the pile. I remember what Washu said "So you finally got back. Did you get the stuff?" Washu said as she and Ryoko made their way over and started to look through the pile.  
  
I nodded and then started to walk out. Right when I reached the door, I pushed the button on the remote. The explosion was so loud that it hurt my ears. After the sound had faded away, I looked back to where the table had been. All that was left was a huge pile of rubble where one of the walls had collapsed upon the bodies of Washu and Ryoko. I opened the door and stepped out. Sasami was walking by and I lied to her and said that one of Washu's inventions had exploded and that she sent me to tell the rest of them not to enter the lab for any reason as there was a large radiation leak. Sasami of course believed what I said and went off to tell the others.  
  
I went up to my room and slung the pack that Mihoshi had packed for me over my shoulder. The two of us made our way down the stairs and waving goodbye to Ayeka and Tenchi who were watching a movie on TV we left. It was getting dark outside. As we passed Azaka and Kamidake standing guard outside, I gave them an affectionate pat on the head. They didn't even realize that I had planted the two EMP mines on them.  
  
Mihoshi and I began to hike through the forest. I wanted to make sure and find a spot far enough away that no one would hear her scream later on that night. After about half an hour of hiking, Mihoshi complained that her feet were hurting and I told her we could stay in that spot for the night.  
  
We soon had a small fire going and had rolled out our sleeping bags. Mihoshi asked me if I had brought any marshmallows to roast and I reminded her that she had packed for us. She then started to whine that we couldn't camp out without roasting marshmallows. That was when I first attacked her. I backhanded her across the face. She looked up at me more in surprise than pain.  
  
"I'm sorry Kiyone. It's okay if we don't have marshmallows." There she goes again I thought. Always apologizing after doing something. I kicked her in the stomach this time. She doubled over in pain. While she was doubled over, I brought my other foot into her face. She was curled up in a ball crying now. Always she cried. It was time to end it. I raised my foot one more time and brought it down hard on the back of Mihoshi's neck. I didn't get the satisfying crack that I had been hoping for. Her neck was almost rubbery. She did however stop moving and breathing so it was good enough.  
  
I sat down on the ground next to her body. I stared at it for a long time before beginning to cry. Wasn't this what I wanted? Something in my mind screamed that I had just done something terrible. Mihoshi was like a dog that chews on furniture, lacking malice. Then another voice said that what I did was right that demon had ruined my life, she got what she deserved. I eventually cried myself to sleep next to Mihoshi's corpse.  
  
I know that the staff here at the hospital are reading my journal. Every night someone sneaks into my room and takes it out for a few minutes. I suppose they are reading it to find out about all of the sick acts I have committed. Probably to gather evidence against me for court. I don't care about that though. I deserve to be punished.  
  
The next morning I got up and headed back toward Tenchi's house, leaving Mihoshi out in the forest. I checked my watch and noticed that it was almost eleven o'clock. I would have to hurry if I wanted to get to the ridge in time. I ran through the forest and got to the overlook where I wanted to be just in time. You see, every day Ayeka and Sasami bring Tenchi his lunch while he works out in the fields. There is a cliff overlooking the path they take. This cliff is where I crouched down waited. I retrieved the sniper riffle from Washu's bag and set the scope to the right magnification. I soon saw the two Jurai princess making their way up the path. They were flanked by Azaka and Kamidake. Ryo-Ohki rode on Sasami's shoulder.  
  
The five of them looked so happy walking together. Too bad for them they were standing between me and Tenchi. They had to be eliminated.  
  
I pushed the button on the remote for the EMP mines. Azaka and Kamidake were wrapped in electricity before slumping to the ground. Ayeka and Sasami stopped and stared at them, the confusion clear on their face. I picked up the sniper riffle and took careful aim at Ayeka's head. I pulled the trigger. The kick of the gun hurt my shoulder. Through the scope I watched as Ayeka seemed to fall in slow motion. A perfect head shot. Sasami's scream was audible even from where I was. She crouched down next to her fallen sister. I took aim at her and dropped her just like Ayeka.  
  
Just as I had expected Ryo-Ohki transformed into her spaceship form and started flying in my direction. This was why I had taken the rocket launcher. I pulled it out and aimed at the ship flying at me. She never had a chance. The explosion engulfed Ryo-Ohki and when it cleared nothing was left of the cabbit.  
  
Again I felt that voice screaming at me for what I had done. The other voice returned and told me that it was okay. They had gotten between me and something I wanted. Anyone who did that would meet the same fate as them.  
  
Now all I had to do was go back and wait for Tenchi to show up. I guessed that he would be so happy to no longer be forced to choose among the six of us. Wait, if that was why I had killed the others, then why did I kill Ryo-Ohki. She was getting in my way, as well of course.  
  
I made my way down off of the ridge. I went back to the Masaki household. Tenchi wasn't back yet, but Nobuyuki was there watching TV. He quickly changed the channel as I walked in and I figured he had been watching something inappropriate. He smiled at me and said "Hi Kiyone. Are you back from camping with Mihoshi?" He was on to me. I knew it. I pulled out my blaster and shot him in the gut. He had that same look of surprise as Mihoshi as he slumped forward. There was no reason to kill him. I couldn't think of an excuse for it. He hadn't even known what I was doing. He was all for his son picking one of us girls. Why had I killed him? He had been leering at me. Just like he did to all of the girls. It was self defense.  
  
I dragged Nobuyuki's body back into the kitchen. I would have to show Tenchi eventually but I wanted to wait till after we had celebrated the demise of the others. I sat down and waited for Tenchi to return. He was going to be so proud of me. I thought I could hear his voice then. "Oh Kiyone, I am so proud of you. You helped me make a really hard decision, let's go off into space together."  
  
Tenchi's reaction when he got home was quite different from the one I had been expecting. He ran in with a look of extreme terror on his face. "Kiyone! You have to help me. Ayeka and Sasami are dead! Someone shot them."  
  
I smiled at him and said, "I know, I did it."  
  
"What! What do you mean you did it?" he asked looking very confused.  
  
"I killed them all so that we could be together. Now you don't have to choose among all of us."  
  
Tenchi started to back for the door. I frowned. What was he doing that for? Wasn't he happy that I had helped him? "Kiyone, how . . . how could you. You've . . . you've gone insane!" Tenchi turned to run. I had hoped I wouldn't have to do this, but I had planed ahead. I pulled out the tranquilizer gun and shot three darts into Tenchi's back. He fell to the floor unconscious. I walked over and picked him up and slung him over my shoulder. I had planed to take him to space. I would eventually be able to convince him that what I had done was right. Something told me I would first have to convince myself that though.  
  
Tenchi was heavier than I had figured and it was slow going carrying him out of the house. It happened as I stepped down off of the porch. I felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck and I stumbled forward dropping Tenchi. As my world faded to black I heard two voices behind me. "Did we get her mom?" said the first. "Yeah we got her." Replied the second. Those voices sounded so familiar. That was the last thing that I remember.  
  
  
  
When I woke up, I was in a hospital bed. There were straps around my ankles, waist and arms holding me down. Why was I in a hospital I wondered at the time? I didn't feel sick. A doctor came in and started to examine me. I asked her what was going on and she said that I had been left out in front of the hospital with a note saying I was extremely violent and should be restrained at all times. The staff not knowing what to do followed what the note said and I had been here for a week before waking up.  
  
I told the doctor my name and then it all came back to me in a rush. All of the things that I had done. I broke down and cried right there. The doctor of course didn't understand. I didn't understand either. The doctor got me some food, but I wasn't in the mood to eat. They eventually forced me to take an IV, but they must have slipped something else into it as I fell asleep soon afterwards.  
  
I had a dream while I was asleep. I dreamed that I was lying in my bed in the hospital with my eyes closed. Washu came into the room and started to examine me. She then pulled out a large needle and injected me with a chemical. It hurt a little, and then I fell into a deeper sleep.  
  
When I woke up, I found that I had a mark on my arm in the place where I got a shot in my dream. Of course the dream was impossible. Washu was dead. I had killed her.  
  
Time continued to pass in the hospital. The day after I had the dream about Washu is when the doctor told me to start writing this journal. It was about two weeks since I had first woken up that she walked into my room. Well walked in isn't a good way to describe it. She floated up through the floor. I thought I was hallucinating at first. Ryoko was dead. I had seen her hand from under the pile of rubble back in Washu's lab.  
  
She then spoke to me, "Kiyone? Are you feeling any better?"  
  
I looked at her in terror. She was dead . . . , wasn't she? It turned out she was not dead. Washu had apparently installed a device in her lab that could contain any explosion that might take place in a force field. The blast had caused a part of the wall to cave in, but not enough force had been there to kill Ryoko or Washu. Ryoko then explained everything to me.  
  
After Ryoko and Washu had clawed their way out of the rubble it had been about noon on the day I killed the others. They had figured out quickly something was very wrong and Washu had set about fixing it. They guessed that I was not acting of my own will and there for they captured me and sent me to this hospital. Washu had developed a machine that allowed her to go back in time to any point of extreme emotional impact for a person and see a snapshot of that instant. From there she created dolls that looked just like all of us. She put these dolls in place of the real person just before I killed them. This explained why I didn't get to hear a crack when I broke Mihoshi's neck.  
  
I could see she was almost ready to cry herself. She looked at me and explained. The man that we had fought that Tuesday morning so long ago had been named Kulara. The slime that I had got all over me contained a chemical which altered my mind. It took any annoyance and magnified it to full-fledged hate. She explained that she understood exactly what I was going through, that she went through the same thing with Kagato. It was at that moment that I swore to hunt down Kulara and do to him what Ryoko had promised to do to Kagato.  
  
Ryoko explained that Washu had made an antidote for Kulara's poison and had been injecting me with it. She also said that it was Washu's idea for me to write a journal. With it she was able to go and find all of the people that I had tried to kill.  
  
Everything had become clear now. I had been used as a weapon in a battle that I wasn't even a part of. That bastard was going to pay. I started to scream and Ryoko ran over to try and calm me down. I stopped when Washu walked I looked at her with a neutral expression. Without saying anything she walked over and injected me again. She smiled when she was finished. "There you go. That should just about do it for you. You're lucky you had me around. These primitives on this planet would have no idea how to treat you."  
  
I looked at her weakly. "Ryoko says that you are going to be able to fix everything."  
  
"Well of course. I am Washu! The greatest scientist the universe has ever seen!" Becoming serious she continued "Yes, I was able to go back in time and replace each person with a doll right before you killed them. You really got around girl, you know that?"  
  
I looked hopefully at her. "So they are going to be all right. Is Mihoshi all right?" I felt horrible about all of their deaths, but hers was the worst. The others I had killed with military precision. Mihoshi on the other hand I had beaten to death.  
  
Washu nodded. "I explained everything to her. She was so happy to find out that you weren't in control while you were attacking her that I had to pull her off me. She is waiting outside if you feel up to seeing her."  
  
"Of course I want to see her." I said.  
  
Ryoko went over and opened the door. "Hey dumdum. Get in here." Mihoshi flew through the door and ran over and hugged me.  
  
"Oh Kiyone, I was so scared. You were attacking me and then Washu came and saved me and brought me back to her lab. Then she told me what was going on and I was so scared for you and . . . " at this point I couldn't make out what she was saying as she was crying too much. I joined her as well.  
  
"You were scared for me? But I was the one running around killing everyone."  
  
"I know, but what would I do without you Kiyone? You're the only reason I am a Galaxy Police officer. I know they would have fired me a long time ago if you didn't take care of me." I was struck then by how much Mihoshi was like the little sister that I never had.  
  
"Can you ever forgive me Mihoshi? I know Kulara was responsible for most of this, but he could only amplify something that was already there. Are you sure you could feel safe?"  
  
"Of course silly. If you didn't get mad at me all the time then I would think you didn't care anymore. And that would be really bad for the both of us."  
  
Soon after I was able to leave the hospital and return home. The others were all very forgiving of what I had done. No one was hurt in the end. Except for Kulara, but that's a story for some other time.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes - Yes, I know I ripped off Chrono Trigger with the whole replacing with dolls thing. Originally Kiyone was going to kill everyone including Tenchi and fly off to destroy the Galaxy Police force as well. Then I got to thinking that I wanted a better ending and this is what you got. I hope you liked it. I know it may not have made sense. If I get a good enough response then I might write what happened to Kulara. Trust me, it isn't pretty. Okay, if you still want to flame me, you can begin now. 


End file.
